Daddy's Girl
by RMbride
Summary: a dad's journey with his daughter and 5 uncles!
1. Prologue

「Daddy's Girl」

20.01.2013

"Joon, pulanglah.." Ibu berkata dengan suara lemah di ujung telepon, Namjoon mengerenyitkan dahi tidak mengerti, menoleh ke arah Yoongi -sahabatnya- dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa?" Katanya acuh, menghisap rokoknya lebih dalam dan kembali sibuk menatap kertas di depannya, menggambar sesuatu disana.

"Ibu meminta aku pulang," Namjoon mematikan rokoknya yang masih tersisa banyak kemudian mengambil jaket kulitnya, memakai dengan tergesa. Yoongi menatapnya dan bergerak dari tempatnya. "Sesuatu terjadi pada ayahmu?" Mata Yoongi membesar, belum sempat Namjoon menjawab suara seseorang berlari dengan tergesa dan membuka pintu studio tato milik Yoongi dengan kasar mulai terdengar.

"Joonie!" Wajahnya memerah, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Jung Hoseok?"

"P-pulanglah!" Ujarnya, berusaha mengatur napas, menelan ludahnya kasar dan menatap Namjoon. Yoongi segera bereaksi melihat ekspresi Hoseok, ia berdiri, mengambil jaket kulitnya juga. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada keluarga Namjoon, pikirnya. Dia hampir bergegas namun kata-kata Hoseok menghentikannya, "Biarkan dia sendiri,"

Yoongi mengerenyit, menghentikan langkahnya. Hoseok dan Namjoon masih saling bertatapan.

"Ada apa ini?" Yoongi bertanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Seseorang mengirimkan seorang bayi ke rumahmu, ada surat tertulis yang mengatakan itu adalah anakmu."

Mata Namjoon membesar, Yoongi terdiam menoleh ke arah Namjoon meminta penjelasan. Lagi.

"Cepatlah pulang, ayahmu marah sekali. Dia meneleponku dan memaki-maki bertanya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini di Seoul."

Namjoon kini menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa keringat dingin.

Seorang bayi?


	2. Chapter 1

**「Daddy's Girl」**

23.01.2013

Namjoon menatap kertas berisi pemberitahuan hasil tes DNA bahwa 99.99% bayi itu adalah anak kandungnya. Ibunya sudah tidak bisa di tanyai lagi, sedari dua hari lalu beliau hanya sibuk dengan si bayi yang banyak menangis karena lapar. Susu formula tidak membantu sama sekali karena mungkin sebelumnya bayi itu selalu meminum ASI. Namjoon masih ingat bagaimana tiga hari lalu ketika pada akhirnya dia kembali ke rumah setelah empat tahun pergi, bukan sambutan hangat yang di dapatkannya tapi amarah dan makian yang berasal dari ayahnya. Adik perempuan dan ibunya berusaha menghentikan ayahnya, namun pukulan tidak dapat Namjoon hindari.

Ayahnya bertanya dan menuntut jawaban dimana ibu si bayi berada, apa alasan hingga ibu si bayi mengirimkan bayinya ke rumah keluarga mereka. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon karena sejujurnya, dia juga tidak tahu siapa ibu si bayi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang pernah dia tiduri sampai hamil.

Dia menghela napas panjang.

Melirik ke arah si bayi yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, Namjoon mengamati wajahnya. Wajah bayi itu bulat, bibirnya kecil, kulitnya sangat putih dan terlihat sangat cantik. Iya, bayinya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Di sentuhnya pipi bayi itu dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak membuatnya terbangun. Ada senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya ketika jari jemarinya menyentuh pipi lembut itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Suara ibunya mengejutkan Namjoon, dia sedikit terlonjak saat ibunya mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Namjoon. Hening mendominasi di antara mereka, keduanya masih sibuk memandangi si bayi. Jari Namjoon kembali menyusuri pipi lembut si bayi dan ibunya mengusap pelan kepala kecil itu.

"Dia sangat cantik─" Ada jeda dari ucapan ibunya yang kini menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "anakmu.." Ujar ibunya, membuat Namjoon menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ibu tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan setelah empat tahun keluar dari rumah dan memutus kontak begitu saja, Joon." Ibunya berbalik, kembali memandangi cucu kecilnya yang masih asik tertidur setelah semalaman terbangun dan menangis. "Saat ibu menemukan bayi ini di luar dan membaca isi suratnya, ibu tahu mungkin kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan tanpa kau sadari."

"Maafkan aku," Suara berat Namjoon terdengar penuh penyesalan hingga membuat ibunya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa ibu dari bayi ini?"

Namjoon menggeleng kecil, merasa malu dan bersalah. Padahal dulu ketika dia memutuskan pergi dari rumah di usia 15 tahun, dengan congkaknya dia berkata kepada kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia akan kembali ketika sudah sukses, dia akan membawa uang banyak dan melempar langsung ke depan muka ayahnya. Iya, Namjoon dan ayahnya tidak terlalu akur karena perbedaan keinginan. Ayahnya menentang Namjoon untuk menjadi pemusik, sedangkan Namjoon ingin mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang composer. Belum sempat ada jalan keluar dari perdebatan itu, Namjoon sudah sangat kecewa dan marah hingga memutuskan pergi dari rumah dengan amarah.

"Joon, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ibu bertanya dengan berhati-hati, tidak ingin anak laki-lakinya yang memiliki short temper ini merasa di desak.

"Aku─tidak tahu." Namjoon berbisik, jika tidak mendengarkannya dengan seksama mungkin ibunya tidak dapat mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

Ibunya mengangguk, mengelus kepala Namjoon dengan lembut dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Karena dia anakmu, ibu tidak bisa menyarankan apapun selain kau harus mengurusnya. Dia kini menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Namjoon menelan ludahnya, ucapan ibunya membuat dia merasa sedikit takut, "Kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu?" Ibunya bertanya, Namjoon mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus, itu baik. Ibu benar-benar bisa mempercayaimu untuk hal itu." Ibunya tersenyum, "Pekerjaan? Kau sudah memilikinya?" Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku bekerja paruh waktu dan tinggal bersama Yoongi di studio miliknya."

"Ibu tahu, ibu sering menelepon Yoongi untuk bertanya keadaanmu, namun dia tidak mengatakan hal lain selain bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan makan dengan baik."

Namjoon menatap ibunya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan keluar dari mulut ibunya satu persatu meskipun beberapa pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab gelengan kepala olehnya. Ibunya mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Namjoon bisa mengasuh bayinya, dia tidak bisa berjanji bisa mengasuh makhluk mungil itu karena pekerjaannya.

"Ayah bekerja sampai malam, adikmu tahun ini akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya."

"Bu.." Namjoon memanggil ibunya, lembut. "Maafkan aku," Dan airmatanya mengalir. Ibunya memeluk dengan erat, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ayah dan adik perempuannya mendengarkan dari balik pintu.

Tidak ada yang membencinya setelah apa yang dia lakukan empat tahun lalu, semuanya masih terlihat sama. Hari itu, ketika hasil DNA bayinya keluar dan menyatakan bahwa si kecil itu benar-benar bayinya, kehidupan Namjoon berubah. Di usianya yang ke 19 tahun Namjoon menjadi seorang ayah. Dia menata kembali hidupnya yang belum di mulai bersama seorang bayi mungil bernama Kim Jia.


	3. Joon's diary

Aku tidak pernah menulis buku diary seumur hidupku, tapi ibu bilang aku harus menuliskan perkembangan Jia seperti dulu ibu menulis perkembanganku dan adik perempuanku. Jadi, ya, aku akan mengulang ucapan pembuka,

 _Hello, so this is our Jia diary managed by her dad, Kim Namjoon._

Ah-

rasanya canggung sekali menyebut diriku sendiri 'dad'

tidak apa-apa aku pasti akan terbiasa, ngomong-ngomong kami baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit. Jia ternyata tidak di suntik vaksin ketika lahir, maka ibu dan aku membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk memberikannya suntik vaksin dan pemeriksaan lainnya. Aku sedikit ingin menangis ketika dia di suntik, tapi Jia tetap tertidur seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Ya. Dia benar-benar anakku!

Note.

Anyway, you can also reading this fanfic on wattpad! (There's you i always attach some pic from jia visual)


	4. Joon's diary (2)

02.02.2013

Ketika aku sedang mengurus kelengkapan surat-surat kelahiran Jia aku mampir ke sebuah toko, toko ini menarik perhatianku ketika aku melewatinya. Namanya, Agabang?

Dan, aku membelikan baju dan bandana ini untuk Jia. Cantik tidak?

Entah mengapa aku jadi ingat Yoongi dengan bandana seperti ini, ㅋㅋㅋ Ah- aku belum mengabari Yoongi dan Hoseok mengenai hal ini. Jika urusan surat-surat Jia telah selesai, aku akan segera menemui mereka.


	5. Chapter 2

「Daddy's Girl」

04.02.2013

Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah 20 jam membuat tato pesanan pelanggannya. Tato di bahu dengan detail luar biasa itu menghabiskan sekian banyak waktunya, punggungnya pegal, tangannya mati rasa, dia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar saja ketika suara bel terdengar. Mengumpat sedikit sambil berjalan, dia sempat melirik ke arah jam di dinding, pukul 9 pagi. Dia berpikir sejenak, "Aku sudah mematikan lampu tanda buka di depan," Ucapnya sambil menatap saklar lampu di hadapannya, ini terlalu pagi untuk seorang pelanggan. Suara bel terdengar lagi, Yoongi berdehem kemudian membuka pintu. Matanya membulat ketika dia menangkap sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya, sosok yang selama beberapa hari terakhir mengilang tanpa kabar.

"Namjoon?"

Si pemilik nama itu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Kau-" Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika sadar, Namjoon membawa keranjang di tangan kanannya. Sebuah keranjang dengan- seorang bayi di dalamnya.

Yoongi menatap semua koper yang di bawa Namjoon, pemuda itu tengah membereskan kamar yang selama ini dia huni bersama dengan dua orang lainnya. Si keranjang berisi bayi itu dia letakkan di sofa, tepat di samping Yoongi.

"Yah- Kim Namjoon, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Yoongi setelah 20 menit membiarkan Namjoon membereskan kamar, mengganti seprai dan merapikannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Pemuda itu duduk di depan Yoongi, "Aku akan tinggal bersama bayiku."

"Bayimu?"

"Aku sudah mengecek DNAnya, dia benar-benar anakku." Ujar Namjoon.

Yoongi menghela napas kasar, memutar bola matanya, kemudian menatap pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

"Kau gila?" Tanyanya, dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Kau gila? Kim Namjoon? Kau akan membesarkan anakmu disini? Di tempatku?!"

Bentakkan Yoongi sukses mengejutkan Jia, bayi itu kini menangis dengan kencang. Namjoon menghela napasnya, berjalan mendekati Jia yang menangis, tepat saat itu Jungkook dan Hoseok masuk ke dalam studio dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Namjoon tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Jungkook meletakkan tasnya diam-diam sambil membaca situasi, Hoseok belum berani bertanya karena suara tangis Jia masih mendominasi. Hanya suara Jia terdengar selama sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya keheningan yang mendominasi selama lima menit terakhir.

"Anu- aku rasa aku butuhkan penjelasan disini.." Jungkook buka suara, merasa tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi.

"Namjoon akan tinggal bersama bayinya disini," Yoongi buka suara, Jungkook dan Hoseok sama-sama terkejut.

"Yah- Kim Namjoon, kau gila?" Hoseok bersuara,

"Aku sudah berkata seperti itu padanya," Yoongi menimpali.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa kau membesarkan anakmu di tempat seperti ini?" Hoseok berdiri, menatap Namjoon yang masih memeluk Jia.

Namjoon menghela napas, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia mulai berbicara "Tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya, kedua orangtuaku sangat sibuk, adikku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah. Siapa yang akan merawat anak ini? Dia anakku-"

"Lalu kau berharap kami akan menjaganya?" Yoongi menyela ucapan Namjoon yang kini terdiam.

" _Hyung_ -" Panggilan Jungkook membuat ketiganya menengok bersamaan, Si bungsu itu menelan ludah karena gugup. Dia tidak ingin berkomentar, tapi ide Namjoon untuk membesarkan Jia di tempat ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membesarkan seorang bayi? Di studio tato penuh dengan rokok dan para laki-laki? "A-apakah, Namjoon _hyung_ sudah tahu siapa ibu si bayi?"

Namjoon menggeleng lesu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wanita mana yang pernah dia tiduri, bukan karena terlalu banyak tapi dia merasa tidak pernah meniduri satu wanita manapun.

"Kau tahu- aku-"

"Kami tahu," Yoongi menyela lagi. "Kami tahu, maka dari itu kau melakukan tes DNA. Joon, aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertanggung jawab padanya, tapi Joon, membesarkan anak tidak semudah itu. Terlebih jika bayimu harus tinggal disini, bersama kami." Lanjutnya, memijat keningnya sendiri, Yoongi sudah merasa jauh lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Mungkin malam ini dia tidak akan membuka studio tatonya dahulu, dia perlu istirahat.

"Bayi itu anakmu?!" Suara dengan nada tinggi terdengar dari arah pintu, kedua bocah itu berlari ke arah Namjoon, dan menatap bayi di gendongannya dengan takjub.

"Woah! Woah! Kau benar-benar mendapatkan _jackpot_!" Pekik Jimin, Taehyung yang berada disampingnya mengangguk-angguk sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Yah, yah, kalian masuklah ke dalam. Biarkan aku, Yoongi _hyung_ dan Namjoon berbicara." Hoseok mendorong punggung Jimin dan Taehyung, melempar tas Jungkook dan membuat isyarat untuk mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku tidak mau," Jimin berkata,

"Aku juga," Taehyung menimpali. Jungkook tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

Hoseok menatap ketiganya kesal, kalau sedang tidak dalam keadaan serius dia mungkin sudah menjitak ketiganya secara bersamaan. Namjoon menidurkan Jia di dalam keranjangnya, Jimin dan Taehyung langsung mengerubungi si bayi yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf pada kalian semua. Tapi, aku mohon tolong aku untuk kali ini. Ayahku meminta aku melanjutkan sekolah ke Universitas tahun ini," Namjoon terdiam sebentar, menatap kelima sahabatnya yang terkejut. "Keluargaku akan membayar Yoongi sebagai pembayaran sewa selama aku dan Jia disini, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku secepat mungkin agar bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan pindah dari sini secepat mungkin."

Tak ada jawaban dari kelimanya, mereka masih terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namjoon mulai gelisah, keputusan Yoongi selalu mutlak dan tidak dapat di bantah, bertahun-tahun mengenalnya tak sekalipun Namjoon melihat teman-temannya yang lain membantah keputusan pemuda itu. Yoongi yang dingin dan terkesan blak-blakan selalu menjadi momok menakutkan bagi keempat temannya yang lain, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi dan Namjoon saling mengenal ketika mereka masih di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, keduanya sama-sama menjadi seorang _rapper underground_ saat itu. Sejak saat itu, Namjoon terus mengikuti kemana Yoongi pergi. Maka ketika dia berselisih dengan ayahnya, Namjoon memutuskan pergi ke Seoul menyusul Yoongi yang terlebih dahulu pergi ke kota besar itu untuk mengadu nasib.

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya, dia merasakan tekanan dari kelima temannya yang tengah menunggu jawabannya. Dia paham betul sifat kelima temannya, dia bertaruh delapan ratus ribu Won jika Hoseok diam-diam sudah menyetujui keputusan Namjoon untuk mengasuh bayinya disini begitupun dengan ketiga bocah-bocah yang kini mengerubungi bayi itu.

"Kau boleh memakai kamarku di atas, aku akan tidur di bawah."

Dan jawaban Yoongi membuat lesung pipi Namjoon terlihat jelas, pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar itu memeluknya.

"Yah- jangan terlalu berlebihan! Aku tidak bisa menolak, lihat bagaimana Hoseok dan ketiga bocah-bocah ini menatap anakmu? Menyebalkan!" Keluhnya.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Namanya, Jia. Kim Jia, aku harap kalian bisa membantuku untuk mengurusnya mulai hari ini. Terima kasih banyak!"

Dan hari itu, Jia tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan kelima pamannya. Petulangannya di mulai!


	6. Read this, thank you

Jia has a diary book written by her five uncles and her father, but i can't post it here either. So, if you want to read Jia's diary, you can click here!

wattpad : myworks/141325223-daddy%27s-girl

ao3 : /works/13947855/chapters/32104872

asianfanfics : profile/view_author_stories/1723407/L

I always update jia's diary everyday!


	7. Chapter 3

「Daddy's Girl」

15.02.2013

Min Yoongi

Aku membuka mataku, kepalaku terasa pusing dan rasanya tubuhku sakit semua. Menghela napas, aku mencoba bangun, menguap dengan lebar, aku kini duduk di atas kasur. Mengedip beberapa kali karena ternyata sinar matahari masuk ke sela-sela gorden yang masih tertutup, aku menggosok mataku dengan tangan perlahan berharap bisa bangun sepenuhnya.

 _Rumble Rumble.._

Aku terkejut ketika sesuatu terasa bergerak di dekatku, melirik ke samping kanan aku menemukan tubuh mungil yang sedang tertidur. Kim Jia. Menghela napas sekali lagi namun kali ini jauh lebih berat, aku membenarkan selimut Jia dan menghalangi tubuh kecilnya yang meringkuk dengan bantal berharap dia tidak terjatuh karena tidur di kasur yang bukan miliknya sendiri.

 _Knock Knock.._

Kepala Jungkook menyembul dari balik pintu, "Jimin _hyung_ menyiapkan sarapan, mau makan bersama?" Tanyanya dengan nada berbisik ketika menyadari Jia masih tertidur. Aku mengangguk dan dengan perlahan beranjak dari kasur, mengatur pemanas di kamar aku kemudian turun ke bawah setelah memastikan Jia tidak akan jatuh dan mendekatkan _baby cry monitor_ miliknya yang baru kemarin di belikan Hoseok.

"Wah, kau terlihat sangat berantakan," Suara berat Taehyung terdengar begitu aku berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjaga dia semalaman?" Hoseok bertanya, sedikit tertawa.

"Mengerikan!"

Keempatnya tertawa bersamaan, jika di bandingkan keempatnya aku memang jarang sekali mendapat bagian menjaga Jia di malam hari. Itu karena pelangganku kebanyakan datang dari pukul 8 malam dan tergantung tato apa yang akan mereka buat, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk membuat satu atau dua tato sehingga tak ada waktu bagiku untuk menjaga Jia di malam hari. Tapi ternyata, kemarin salah satu pelanggan membatalkan janjinya dan hujan turun sangat deras sehingga Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook maupun Taehyung tidak bisa pulang cepat hingga akhirnya aku harus menutup bisnisku sehari demi menjaga Jia.

"Jia jauh lebih aktif di malam hari ketimbang siang, dia hanya akan diam dan menatapmu, kemudian menangis, kemudian mengompol, kemudian buang air besar-"

"Stop."

Aku menghentikan ocehan Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Kau teringat _poop_ yang Jia keluarkan? Yang terkadang encer dan-"

"STOP! Sialan!" Keluhku, dan mereka tertawa seolah-olah tidak membicarakan hal yang menjijikan. "Kalian tidak merasa jijik?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku sudah sangat kebal setelah hampir dua minggu dengannya," Jimin berkomentar, duduk di sebelah Hoseok dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Bahkan Jungkook setelah mengganti popok Jia bisa melanjutkan makan malamnya," Ujar Hoseok dan Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Orang-orang ini...

"Kapan Namjoon _hyung_ akan pulang?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian, sambil membereskan mangkok dan sumpitnya, menyimpannya di wastafel, menuju kulkas dia mengecek siapa hari ini yang mendapat jadwal mencuci piring.

"Aku rasa awal maret dia akan pulang? Dia hanya sedang belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian susulan yang di minta ayahnya kan?" Hoseok melirik ke arahku, "Iya, dia akan ujian akhir february." Jawabku.

Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat duluan." Jungkook mengambil tas di atas sofa dan kemudian bergegas pergi. Kami menatap punggung Jungkook yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu, seperti menatap anak sendiri yang akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Dia akan lulus tahun depan dari _Middle School_ ," Hoseok tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Kemudian dia akan masuk _High School_ , kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku setelah dia lulus nanti?" Jimin menatapku dan ketiga orang lainnya. "Dia ingin menjadi seorang petinju." Lanjutnya.

Taehyung terdiam dan matanya melirikku dan Hoseok dengan cepat, "Bukankah itu terdengar menakutkan? Dia akan sangat menakutkan jika sudah dewasa.." Ujarnya.

"Bersiaplah, kalian akan di bawah kakinya begitu dia dewasa." Ujarku kemudian dan di balas tatapan kesal mereka. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, dan mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor serta peralatan masak kotor yang di pakai Jimin. Hari ini giliranku untuk mencuci piring.

Kemudian, Jimin dan Taehyung yang pertama pergi untuk bekerja sambilan. Iya, mereka bekerja sambilan sementara kuliah mereka libur musim dingin, kemudian Hoseok juga pergi untuk bekerja.

Setelah menyelesaikan mencuci piring, aku naik ke atas, mengecek Jia yang masih tertidur. Aku turun ke bawah lagi dan menyalakan rokok, menghisapnya sedalam mungkin, mencoba melepaskan penatku setelah semalaman sibuk dengan Jia. Aku akan mandi setelah menghabiskan dua atau tiga batang sebelum Jia bangun, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menghirup aroma nikotin.

Aku terdiam, mengepulkan asap rokok ke udara, mataku menatap foto kami berenam di atas meja. Foto yang kami ambil ketika Taehyung dan Jimin lulus sekolah. Kalau di pikir-pikir kami bersama sudah hampir empat tahun. Di mulai dari Namjoon yang secara mendadak datang ke tempatku karena pergi dari rumah, kemudian Hoseok yang juga pergi dari rumah karena orangtuanya melarangnya untuk menjadi seorang penari jalanan.

Hoseok, aku dan Namjoon bertemu saat kita sama-sama menjadi _rapper underground_ di kota masing-masing. Di suatu acara _underground_ kami bertemu, setelah mengobrol cukup lama kami rasa kami memiliki kesamaan yang akhirnya membuat kami akrab dan sering keluar bersama. Namjoon bercita-cita menjadi seorang _composer_ , sama sepertiku dulu, namun aku menyerah setelah gagal berkali-kali di Seoul dan malah mendirikan studio tato.

Hoseok meneruskan mimpinya disini, dia bekerja di sebuah Café dan studio menari, dia belajar dan bekerja juga disana. Jimin adalah teman Hoseok di sanggarnya menari ketika dia belajar menari di Busan, anak itu kemudian pergi ke Seoul untuk bersekolah dan mengembangkan bakatnya, karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk hidup bersama sahabatnya Taehyung dia menumpang disini. Jungkook?

"Pft-" Aku tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat Jungkook, kami bertemu dengannya tepat di depan stasiun, dengan celana pendek merah, topi merah, hoodie merah, sepatu merah dan tas merah dia berdiri disana kebingungan. Saat itu, aku dan Namjoon mendekatinya karena dia terlihat tersesat. Namun, dia ketakutan dan berpikir kami berdua adalah preman yang akan memalaknya karena tato-tato di tubuhku dan Namjoon. Ketika Jimin mendekatinya, dia menangis.

Jungkook berencana mencari ibunya disini, ayahnya baru saja meninggal dan dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di Busan. Dia juga tidak mengenal kerabatnya di Seoul.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, setelah teringat hal-hal yang sudah berlalu aku tersadar, aku harus mandi sekarang, jika tidak Jia akan segera bangun. Aku bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikannya dengan singkat setelah mendengar tangis Jia dari _Baby cry monitor_.

• • •

Kim Taehyung

"Jia, Jia.." Aku memanggil-manggil nama Jia dan menusuk-nusuk dengan lembut pipinya.

Tidak bergerak.

Melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 3, aku sedikit lega. Pada akhirnya anak ini bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak juga setelah sejak jam 9 malam dia menangis dan hanya berhenti ketika aku gendong. Seluruh badanku terasa remuk. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan aku menjaga Jia, karena Jimin hari ini mendapat shift malam di tempat kerjanya dan Jungkook sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya, Hoseok _hyung_ masih berada di studio tari karena besok dia akan _perform_ di sebuah acara.

Aku turun dari kamar atas, menapaki tangga satu persatu dan berjalan menuju dapur, mencari makanan yang bisa aku kunyah sekarang. Dulu, ketika ibu baru saja melahirkan adikku, aku tidak mengerti mengapa ibu jadi tidak bisa berhenti makan. Sekarang aku tahu, menjaga seorang bayi tidaklah mudah, dan itu membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak.

"Jia tertidur?" Suara Yoongi _hyung_ mengejutkanku, dia berjalan dari arah studio tatonya dengan kacamata yang masih bertengger di hidungnya dan sarung tangan karet di tangannya.

Aku hampir melupakan dia, dia tentu saja ada disini.

"Baru saja, 10 menit lalu?" Jawabku, mengunyah sereal yang sudah aku tuang di atas mangkok bersama susu. Yoongi duduk di sebelahku, membuka sarung tangan karetnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, kemudian menyulutnya. Dalam beberapa menit ruangan di penuhi kepulan asap, Yoongi masih asik dengan ponselnya ketika aku mengajaknya berbicara, "Lapar?"

Dia menoleh dan menatapku, "Tidak," Jawabnya. Singkat.

Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi. Bukan karena kami tidak punya hubungan yang baik, hanya saja kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk berdua saja. Aku selalu merasa canggung dekat dengannya, mungkin karena tato di tubuhnya? Tapi, Namjoon punya tato yang jauh lebih banyak. Atau mungkin karena setiap kali aku bertanya, jawabannya selalu singkat? Atau karena aku merasa dia tidak peduli padaku?

"Kau lapar?" Pertanyaan Yoongi mengejutkanku, aku menoleh dan mendapati matanya yang menatapku.

"Uh?"

"Kau bertanya padaku apa aku lapar, bukannya kau sendiri yang merasa lapar?" Yoongi melanjutkan ucapannya sambil melirik mangkok kosongku.

"Ah- tidak, aku hanya ingin memakan sesuatu karena setelah beberapa kali naik turun tangga untuk membuat susu Jia aku merasa sedikit-" Yoongi menatapku, aku menelan ludah kasar, jawabanku yang sangat panjang itu terdengar seperti sebuah alasan. "Ya- aku sedikit lapar."

Bodoh.

Kim Taehyung bodoh.

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan kaos hitamnya di depanku. Aku menatapnya kaku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan akan menjaga Jia. Kau bisa mencari restoran 24 jam untuk makan," Ujarnya, dia berjalan sebentar kemudian berhenti dan menoleh padaku. "Bisa tolong matikan lampu tanda _open_ di depan?"

Dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar untuk mandi. Aku terdiam, otakku masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Aku, agak sedikit takut pada Yoongi. Mungkin, karena ketika pertama kali datang ke tempatnya dia menolakku dan Jimin untuk tinggal bersama sebelum akhirnya sepakat untuk pembayaran listrik juga air dan membantunya membereskan studionya setiap hari. Mungkin juga karena kami tidak sempat berbicara berduaan saja,

Atau,

Mungkin aku hanya menciptakan ketakutan itu sendiri sebelum mencoba mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Dalam 10 menit Yoongi keluar, dengan celana basket selutut tanpa baju. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang kurus dan kulitnya yang penuh tato.

"Pergilah, aku akan ke kamar Jia sekarang." Ucapnya, berjalan menuju lantai atas sambil terus mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kemudian, aku bisa mendengar tangis Jia dari _Baby cry monitor_ yang masih aku simpan di dalam saku _hoodie_ yang kukenakan.

Aku, bisa mendengar suara Yoongi. Suara yang dia buat dengan nada yang sedikit melengking.

 _"Ouhh, Jia Jia, jangan menangis, lihat siapa ini, iya iya paman Yoongi disini, Jia Jia, kau lapar? Oh tidak! Ternyata, kau mengompol, aduh, ini sudah sangat basah ya? Tidak betah? Mau paman ganti?"_

Dan, aku tersenyum.


End file.
